


A long overdue kiss

by Lavanderlavellan



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanderlavellan/pseuds/Lavanderlavellan
Summary: Warden Surana is scary and Alistair has lots of feelings
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	A long overdue kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic 😭😭😭 ty to @ fantasygamecube on tumblr for being so supportive and editing this for me!!!

The fire in the center of camp flickered lazily, slowly reducing the last of its fuel to embers. It was late. Late enough that the hum of the post dinner conversation had dwindled into nothingness, and most had retired to their tents hours ago. 

But she was still awake. 

Alistair sat, hugging his knees. He had been staring into the dying embers for so long that his vision blurred; his field of view filled with the slow dancing flecks of gold and red.

She was still awake. 

The interaction they had the night before still burned in his ears. How could he have been so stupid. A rose? She was not a rose, she was hard and prickly, more like the thorns than the bloom. All hard edges and barriers, bristling and bloody and shooting daggers from those unfairly beautiful lips. 

Alistair stared harder into the embers, hoping that they would somehow open into a portal and pull him into the abyss. Anything would be better than sitting here with her eyes burning into him, hotter than the coals in front of him.

Why did she have to be so terrifying?

They had been traveling together for months now, but the vitriol of their initial impressions remained fresh like a wound that wouldn’t scab over. He had watched her take down a dragon, not once, but twice. How did he ever think that she might feel the same way... let alone have time for such stupid pursuits. 

A sudden thud startled him, knocking him out of his shame induced trance and squarely onto his ass. 

Sparks burst into the air and showered him in dancing light as the mage on the opposite side of the fireplace tossed another log into the dying embers.

“It’s supposed to be your job to tend the fire, you know,” she said flatly, brushing her hands off on the front of her tunic, “You’re the one on first watch.” She strode over to him in less steps than it should have taken to get from one side to the other. 

“You’re cute when you’re startled”, she added, extending her hand towards him.   
Alistair found himself at a loss for words, blinking at the looming elf in a quiet sort of panic. His hands were sweaty, and he felt his heart jump at the prospect of presenting her with a sweaty palm. Alistair searched his brain for something witty to say, but nothing came out. 

Fortunately she didn’t wait for a response. Grabbing his forearm and yanking him back up to a seated position with surprising ease, she sat down beside him and crossed her legs beneath her.

“Alistair,” She continued as she drew out something small from inside her tunic, “I have something for you.” She extended her hand towards him once again and opened her palm to reveal a small amulet. His mother’s amulet. His heart dropped to his stomach.

“I found it at Redcliffe... I thought you might want it.” 

Alistair had never heard her voice sound so gentle. Her fingers brushed his palm as she placed it in his hand. Alistair felt sweaty.

“You were actually listening when I told you about the amulet?” 

She leaned in closer. Close enough that he could see the firelight dancing in her eyes, her cheeks flushed.

Maker, she was beautiful. 

“Yes,” she paused, clearly weighing something out in her mind. 

Several moments passed in silence. The fire crackled. The Mabari snored outside of the bard’s tent. 

“I think I love you, Alistair.”

His heart shot from the pit of his stomach directly into his throat. Each second hanging like an eternity.

Then all together his lips were on hers, and hers on his, closing in the spaces between them until they were nothing at all. Teeth clicking together and tongues darting between, lips parting only briefly to steal a breath before sealing back together.

“I think I love you too.”


End file.
